


Legacy

by reddancing



Series: Legacy [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddancing/pseuds/reddancing
Summary: It is a Chinese translation version of silverr's Legacy





	1. Air

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53911) by [silverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr). 



Chapter 1 Air 

 

二百五十年前，日落时分，两位身披盔甲的战士伫立。作为圣战唯一的幸存者，他们眼前是被鲜血浸染的战场。尽管疲惫不堪，但他们脸上散发出苦斗后胜利的光彩。战神的狂战士悉数被降伏，冥王和他的冥斗士亦被封印。

高个子战士的腿在最后的战斗中受伤，由一位深色头发的同伴搀扶，后者用另一只胳膊指向燃烧的天际线：“白日尽头，黄昏绽放”。

受伤的白羊座黄金圣斗士史昂，语气中带着嘲讽说：“天秤座颇有诗才。”他又凝视着横尸遍野的战场，过了一会儿后补充道：“我只看到鲜血和死亡汇成的海洋，我们在它生成的暴风雨中失事。”

天秤座黄金圣斗士童虎轻声说：“我们把他们汇集起来，让他们入土为安吧。”

“我们至少应该努力在这件事上不让他们失望，”史昂苦涩地说，“毕竟我们没有能拯救他们的性命。”他把一柄华丽的剑递给童虎，但眼睛没有看向身边的人。这柄剑直到刚才一直充当他的拐杖角色。“天秤座的剑对我很有帮助，现在我把它还给你。”史昂僵硬地说。当他移动重心时，受伤的腿一软，眼看就要摔倒，童虎接住他。童虎听到史昂因吃痛倒抽一口冷气。“我不需要你的同情！”他的脸因疼痛更显苍白。

“同情？我可没有那种心思。”童虎有一说一，他把史昂安置在十二宫前宽阔的大理石台阶上，“所以安静一点。”

“为什么？”史昂从紧咬的牙关中挤压出这句话。

童虎注意到史昂的腿因为骨折，而骨头狰狞地凸出，血液已经在皮肤上凝固。“我们将要进行的任务艰巨，以你现在的状态根本排不上用场。只有我治好你的腿，你才能更好挖坑。”

“挖坑？那你干什么呢？”

“我？当然是监督你挖坑的质量。毫无疑问，那将是极为糟糕的，就和你本人一样——至少我是这样听说的。”童虎摇着头，开始清理白羊座圣衣残片，“傲慢自负、蔑视规则、私斗、幽会……”

他听到史昂以极轻的声音说：“这么多年来你第一次屈尊对我说的话竟然是建立在谎言和小道消息上的指责。”

童虎回应的话就在嘴边，他想说“可不是我停止交谈” ，但他注意到史昂眼神中的戒备，同时提醒自己，有些事情比纠正错误更为重要，因此他摇了摇头，只是说：“你的轻率会毁了你。”

 

#######

 

在与战神阿瑞斯和冥王哈迪斯决战的最后阶段，史昂和童虎背靠背，周身被狂战士和冥斗士包围。童虎不断变换使用天秤座的黄金武器，史昂手中倾泻出星光绝灭。忽然，阿瑞斯的狂战士挥舞着狼牙棒从一个不起眼的角度偷袭而来，史昂挤开昔日的友人，承受下这次攻击的大半威力。当狂战士准备对踉踉跄跄的史昂痛下杀手时，童虎怒气全开，一下子拧掉那个狂战士的头颅。

 

#######

 

“你是我老妈子吗？”史昂气鼓鼓的，“要这样念叨我？”

“不是，我可不会奶这样一个笨蛋一样的孩子。”童虎边说边撕开史昂的绑腿。“你会被扔在荒山上，成为狼群和秃鹰的食物。”

“笨蛋？哼，燕雀安知鸿鹄之志。”

童虎小心隐藏自己的情绪，努力不泄露这些无礼的戏谑带给他的快乐。他脱下自己的皮护腕，把它折叠起来，然后递给史昂。“我为接下来会带来的痛苦道歉，但没有其他办法。”  
“省省吧。既然别无他法，为什么要特地说这种多余的话。"史昂皱皱眉，咬住皮护腕。  
童虎握住史昂大腿骨折部位的两端，牵拉对齐骨头，随着金色小宇宙的流动，伤口逐渐愈合。几秒钟后，史昂变得不耐烦，他将童虎的手推开。  
"伤口还没有完全愈合。"童虎说道。  
"够了。"  
"腿的下半部分骨头也骨折了。"  
"我知道！"史昂说，"为什么要在这种事上浪费小宇宙，老妈子？你要用帮我治伤为借口逃避挖坑吗？"  
童虎故作轻松地说："知道白羊座还能口出恶言我就放心了。至少这表明他死不了。"

 

#######

 

这样的相处模式自从他们第一次见面就确定了。

 

童虎在一年中白日最短一天的黎明抵达圣域。他和其他的孩子们一样，尽管身负超人的能力，但起初依旧大眼瞪小眼，过了一会儿之后才开始害羞地互相自我介绍。童虎有一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛有人在监视他们，但弄不明白视线的来源，因为他们所在的大竞技场几乎没有藏人的地方。

一群成年人进入竞技场，驻足，神情严肃地看着十一个孩子。过了一会儿之后，上了年纪的男性询问身边一位戴着面具的魁梧女性，“Verlis老师，他在哪里？”

她盯着距离这群孩子几英尺外的空气，然后指着那团虚无。

一个矮个子的、留着一头绿色头发的微胖男孩出现了。他的前额没有眉毛，取而代之的是两点印记，让他看起来既有些许懊悔，又显得洋洋得意。

 

老者皱眉：“你为什么要隐身？”

男孩将身体弯地很低，但童虎知道他只是为了隐藏自己的表情。“为了观察他人，阁下，只有这样，他们的举止才能不受影响。”他坚定地说。他的语气恭敬，但一个仔细的聆听者会发现其中的傲慢自大。

而老者是一个仔细的聆听者。“是这样吗？”他严肃地说，但随即朝一位脸上有狰狞疤痕的人点头致意，后者命令道：“集合！按照十二宫的顺序。”

绿发男孩走上前，童虎听到他说：“金牛座么？站到我边上。”

“欢迎来到圣域，”老者说，“依次上前，向同伴自我介绍。”

话音刚落，绿发男孩走出队列，转过身，向众人宣告：“白羊座史昂。”

“真是个奇怪的家伙，”童虎右边的男孩低声说，“如果不是看到他有老师，我还以为他是走错路的马戏团小丑。”

童虎憋住笑意。

“双子座卡斯托。”

“巨蟹座西尔弗德。”深色皮肤的紫发圣斗士拥有音乐般动人的嗓音。

“女生！”天蝎座低呼，听起来有些不忿。女圣斗士要等到青春期才会戴上面具，但他们自然而然认为所有黄金圣斗士应该都是男性。

“是的。”童虎左边的圣斗士低喃一句，随后上前一步，“处女座德马里斯。”

自我介绍结束后，队伍自动分成从处女座和天秤座当中分成两列，童虎作为第二排的排头，身前恰好站着那个绿发男孩。

“前后两人是今天训练的对手，”面带伤疤的老师说，“都散开，尽你们所学战斗吧。”

史昂转过身，双手抱臂。“我们可以就留在这里，让其他人离开。”

童虎决定不反对这个意见。

“所以，童虎，”当其他人散开后，绿发男孩问道，“你从哪里来，招式有哪些？”

“中国，我的……”

“哈！”史昂出其不意发动进攻，将童虎逼退数尺。童虎赶紧应战，升起小宇宙抵御史昂的突袭。

那位老者——毫无疑问是圣域的教皇，以及史昂的老师Verlis和另一个胡子灰白的老师一起观察他们的训练。“那两个人要不是杀死对方，就是激起对方的全部潜能”，教皇微笑低语，“你怎么看，Basho老师？”

“从现在的情况来看，我觉得两种可能性一半一半。”天秤座老师也笑着回答。

“你的攻击很弱，”史昂这样说着，但他也才勉强和童虎匹敌。

“你总是话这么多吗？”童虎反驳，小心应对避免再被设计。

“我有两种攻击招术，和一招强力防守，我还会修补圣衣。你会干什么？”

“我，”童虎的最后一击将史昂撂倒在地，“我不会夸夸其谈。”

当他重重着地的时候，史昂绯色的眼睛骤然放大，然后他笑了。童虎双手撑在膝盖上喘着粗气，也开始笑起来。他伸出手，把史昂拉起来。

尽管性格截然不同，认识上也存在巨大差异，但友谊已经在竞争中萌芽。史昂迅捷，像一个短跑健将，爆发力惊人，但很快到达极限；而童虎强健，如同一名长跑选手，富有节奏感，不知疲倦。史昂追逐刺激，热衷挑战，擅长应付混乱局面；童虎则偏好和谐与宁静。史昂一旦有所察觉就会第一时间做出反应，而童虎——尽管他也在打斗——是“事缓则圆”的信奉者，采取行动前会考虑所有的细节和可能性。

七年间二人形影不离，直到这些差异导致他们分道扬镳。

 

#######

 

“这个不像其他伤一样容易好，”童虎漫不经心地说，拿掉史昂的护腿板检查伤口。“许多地方都骨折了。”拖着这条伤腿，史昂竟然还能战斗是一个奇迹。但童虎并不意外，这些年来，他早已领教白羊座的固执。

“所以你无计可施了?”史昂轻蔑地哼了一声，“快承认你不行，然后再给我找个医生吧！”

“我没说我不行，只是根据我的判断，这个伤会给你留下一些疤痕。”

“我的美会留下瑕疵？”

“说的好像有那种东西一样，”童虎干涩地说，“或许只是有些人自视过高吧。”

“你的眼睛里闪烁的是名为嫉妒的野兽么？”史昂扭开脸，“为了今晚能好好安葬战友，尽可能治疗吧，之后就随它去吧。”

“这种不吉利的话可不像你。”童虎说。

“你知道我是怎么样的人？你不了解我变成了什么样子。”史昂苦涩地回答。

童虎又一次咽下本想说的话，“什么样子？所以过去那个总是嘲笑我个子矮、动作慢、行动笨拙的像一头喝醉的熊的史昂不见了？”

史昂的嘴角抽动了一下，童虎松了一口气，笑了。

 

-End of Chapter 1 -


	2. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a Chinese translation version of silverr's Legacy

第二章 Earth

过了一会儿，史昂穿越过战场，无情地把狂战士和冥斗士的尸体烧成灰烬。童虎跟在时候，像捡拾麦穗一样，小心地收集起圣衣碎片，把阵亡圣斗士破碎的肢体整合起来，让他们看起来像睡着一样，

星星已经爬得很高，落日的场景已经难觅踪影。童虎忽然问：“冥斗士的灵魂去了哪里？”

“极寒地狱。”

童虎决定把白羊座的敌意再激发起来：“弥尔顿？所以Akio终于肯把他的初版书借给你了？”

史昂耸耸肩。“他现在已经不会介意我不还他书了。”说完他一瘸一拐走开，回避进一步交谈。

童虎叹了口气。他熟悉这样的史昂，那个性格恶劣的，傲慢自大瞧不起同伴；但他也熟悉另一个史昂，隐藏的史昂，那个史昂的心像一口钟，温柔的，初次被叩击后久久才会给出回响。童虎确信，史昂将会开始感到羞愧——激战过后，同伴们都死了，他却一个人独活。

过了一会儿，史昂喊起来：“有没有斗篷或披风？”

“是的。”童虎说，“怎么了？”他往史昂身边靠近，看到他脚下堆积起一堆尸体。

“别过来！”史昂大喊，“就在那儿把披风扔过来。”

虽然有些困惑，童虎走到狮子座圣斗士边上，拾起盖在他身上的披风。

史昂伸出手，把披风转了几圈绕在手臂上。“现在把目光移开。”

童虎把披风扔过去，然后按照要求转过身，他看到史昂脸上有晶莹的痕迹。爆裂声传入鼓膜，他听到史昂在销毁尸体，同时还听到圣衣修复师把圣衣碎片清理到一旁的轻微响声。接着，史昂深吸一口气，几乎是在呜咽，他大吼一声，于暗夜中发动星屑旋转。末了，童虎听到史昂抖开的披风沙沙作响。

“结束了，”史昂毫无声调起伏地说。“或许有一天我会明白，为什么雅典娜允许女性圣斗士作战。”

童虎浑身发凉，但强迫自己站在原地。

史昂肃然道：“控制住你的好奇心，童虎。”说完他又继续手头的任务。

清理完战场上所有狂战士和冥斗士后，他们开始掩埋战友。通常所有圣斗士都应该被葬在山顶一小片专门墓地里，但眼下有太多白银圣斗士和青铜圣斗士阵亡了，总数超过六十，他们将只好被就地掩埋。当然，圣域的每一寸土地都是神圣的。

在掩埋同伴时，史昂运用念动力使得泥土悬空，童虎将遗体安置在墓穴内，将骨肉归于大地母亲的怀抱。然后史昂放下泥土，他们会在墓地边静默站立一会儿。一次又一次，他们重复这样的动作。童虎因此见到了许多面孔，他们中的很多人直到这次战斗，他都不认识。而每一个人，都是战斗到生命最后一刻的英雄。

“他应该和Seraphim葬在一起，”当童虎抬起一个白银圣斗士的时候史昂说道。

“为什么？”

史昂盯着童虎看了一会儿，然后说，“根据古老的传统，他们互为爱侣。让他们在死后相拥吧。”史昂冷冷地说，“既然你们的律法不允许他们在生前那么做。”

童虎觉得被这样的评价刺痛，他决定推迟缓和两人氛围的努力。

最终到了把黄金圣斗士抬上山顶的时候。他们不仅是战友，更是朋友，是仅有的家人。

金牛座Rainie

双子座Kastor

巨蟹座Sylphide

狮子座Gais

处女座Demaris

天蝎座Chimaera

射手座Balin

山羊座Akio

水瓶座Athanasius

双鱼座Narcisse

史昂走向用Gais披风包裹的一具尸体，无言地把它递给童虎。她的黄金面具依旧覆盖在脸上，童虎在月光中认出她黑色的长发，已经被血渍和污泥覆盖。她是处女座的Demaris，是自己过去几年间的同伴。他闭上眼睛，泪水滑落。

史昂的声音显得出人意料的温柔：“她是一名杰出的战士，我们中最优秀的之一。她们一族中力量与精神的证明。”

天秤座黄金圣斗士咬紧牙关，开始登山。

. : .

当他们为Narcisse和Sylphide摆好互相拥抱的姿势时，距离午夜已经过去了一段时间。史昂坐在一块石头上，他的姿态无疑很放松，但欺骗的企图没有瞒过童虎的眼睛。拖着还没有愈合的伤腿五次山顶来回，无疑加重了他的伤势。但若是从掩埋同伴的任务中退却，会造成史昂更大的痛苦。在没有征得允许的情况下，童虎在史昂跟前跪下，伸出手开始治疗。史昂没有反抗。

夜晚独有的声音环绕在他们周围：猫头鹰、风声、山脚下城市飘荡上来的音乐片段。世界对几近毁灭的事实一无所知。“他们知道吗，”童虎喃喃，抬头望向夜空，“他们不是白白牺牲的？”

“如果你已经学会观察星辰的细微变动——正如我已经学会的那样——你就会知道答案了。你会感知到今晚的星空充满喜悦，因为有星辰重新回到了它们应该在的地方。”

忽然一阵狂风骤起，雅典娜的灵体出现在他们面前，灰发的战争女神周围闪烁着象征力量的光芒。“白羊座史昂、天秤座童虎，”她柔声说，“你们承受力许多，一定也有不少想问的。”

“我们乐于为您效劳，雅典娜。”史昂平静地说，“请您下达命令，我们必将服从。”

“对你们而言，我仅存的黄金圣斗士，恐怕你们没有时间休息。黑暗势力觊觎这片绿色的大底，我们必须全力保卫它。”

她看向童虎。“我要求你去守卫哈迪斯冥斗士的封印，他们的灵魂被封印在遥远的群山中，当封印力量消退，他们重新聒噪之际，就是圣战重开的时候。”

童虎点头，“乐意效劳”

“感谢你。”她转向史昂，“今晚你成为圣域的新主人。你的任务是重建圣域、重整圣斗士团队、修补圣衣和观星。星星会告诉你每个星座的主人何时降临地面。”

史昂睁大眼睛。“雅典娜！”

“我的灵魂会指引你。”

史昂垂下头。“您的信任是我的荣耀。”

“对你们我还有一个要求。”

史昂代替二人发问回答：“悉听尊便。”

“等到太阳升起再接受你们的新任务。用今晚来治疗你们的伤口，”她说，“然后再一次赞颂你们的情谊吧。”说着，雅典娜的灵体消散而去。

两名战士并肩站立，望向眼前的大地。沐浴在月光下，它看起来如此宁静，丝毫看不出刚刚有那么多残骸被掩埋其中。

“如果让我们共度这段时间是雅典娜的旨意，”史昂说，“那我们就照办吧。”他转身走了。

童虎跟在史昂身后，他忽然想到，被男人掩藏在表面之下的东西，通常带来的是痛苦，而不是安宁。


	3. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a Chinese translation version of silverr's Legacy

Chapter 3: Water 

 

幽深的宫殿内有一道光影影绰绰通向浴场，水蒸气从水池里袅娜升起。一盏昏黄的油灯映照下，桌子上的肥皂、精油、沐浴海绵、毛巾和几个陶罐影影绰绰。靠墙边还有两个罗马式沙发和一张盛满食物与酒的桌子。浴池尽头，可以看到延伸向外的门廊，夜色迷人。

童虎开始脱下他的圣衣，他说：“我把圣衣放在这里。或许你会好好给我修理一下？”他看着史昂，后者站在原地，对眼前的场景张口结舌。“你打算吃饱喝足睡在桌子边上吗，小子？把你的狗鼻子埋在那堆面包里？”

“我可做不到。”史昂茫然地说。

“你做不到什么？”童虎问，尽管他知道答案。

“沐浴、吃东西、睡觉……”史昂双手握拳，紧紧贴在身侧。“还有，活着。就像……”

“没有人要求你那么做……”童虎说着，向史昂跨前一步，但看到一双泛红的眼睛时，他停了下来。“要忘记那些生死之事是不可能的。”

童虎留个史昂思考的空间，转身用浴池的水把一个陶罐装满，放在史昂边上，又盛满另一个陶罐，摆放他堆放在天秤座圣衣的地方。“洗去他们的鲜血和墓碑上的尘土、去接受此地的好意，并不意味着遗忘。那是一种象征，标志着我们将作为他们誓死捍卫的遗产保护者，肩负起自己的使命。”

史昂最终说道：“你的说教还是一如既往又臭又长，老妈子。”他的手覆上白羊座圣衣的领口，开始费力地脱下圣衣。当他意识到童虎正盯着自己看时，他厉声说：“你就没别的事做了吗？直勾勾看着我干什么！”

当他们还是孩子的时候，史昂很容易被逗乐。童虎这样想着，一边转过身去，背对史昂开始往自己身上浇水。史昂对一切都有好奇心，只要给他展示一些新鲜的东西，他的情绪就很快从阴天转换到晴天。而随着他们逐渐长大，他变得不再轻易被外界左右情绪。尽管他们两人对圣域第一人的竞争一直在继续，史昂却越发闷闷不乐，把自己关在自己工房中的时间也越来越长。童虎试图取悦他（或者至少让他从沉思中解放出来）的举动通常以引发史昂的怒气告终。童虎感到很受伤，也觉得困惑。直到有一天Basho老师解开了他的烦恼：青春期的到来使得他和史昂的不同越发显著起来。童虎更加沉稳，而史昂则更加无常。“他内心的火焰会慢慢随着时间平息。” Basho老师说。

“在此之前，和他做朋友需要的是见机行事，而不是先发制人。”听了Basho老师的话，童虎更坚定地驾驭史昂的情感波澜。就像锻造一柄宝剑，与史昂交往需要耐得住他在冷热之间随时切换。而和大马士革钢一样，其结果值得所有努力。当史昂抽身离去，童虎给他足够空间；当史昂需要一个练习的靶子，童虎随时待命（令童虎感到骄傲的是，他可以平息史昂的怒气）；而在两个极端之间的极为少有的时光，他们的相处还算得上友好。因此，他们最终分道扬镳显得尤为痛苦：史昂完全避免和童虎接触，拒绝任何形式的和解。他甚至要求再分配一个训练搭档。Basho和Verlis老师不止一次想要从中调解，但童虎知道他们的介入只会让史昂难堪。童虎愿意承认——如果史昂愿意听的话——他的确无意间伤害了史昂的感情。但相识整整一年后，童虎得出这样的结论：比起对友谊的回忆，史昂更珍视那些被伤害的回忆。这起先使童虎感到愤怒，然后被悲伤所取代，最终他无奈地承认，两人之间的分歧不可能单方面修复。

可是，难道不是雅典娜说的吗？他们应该用今晚来疗伤，来庆祝彼此的友谊？至少看在雅典娜的份上，他必须再度攻破白羊座的堡垒，但不是通过武力，而是通过计策。他定了定神，压抑下挫败感，然后依旧保持着背对着史昂的姿势，柔声说：“为什么你能对我一生气就是好几年，而我几分钟都气不起来呢？”

沉默。

“我也一直觉得很奇怪，”史昂说，他的声音在巨大的宫殿内回荡。“当然，我我觉得这可能要怪你意志薄弱。”  
“难道和你的过分骄傲与坏脾气就没有关系吗？”

或许只是童虎的幻觉，但他觉得沉默中似乎孕育出某种转机。难道史昂也在考虑雅典娜的话吗？

“或许，那些因素也起了微乎其微的作用吧。”史昂最终勉强说。

童虎决定更进一步。“你要来帮我吗？”他问。从孩提时代起，这就是他们的暗语，只要说出这句话，无论之前有多大的分歧和多激烈的打斗，这句话让他们确认彼此互相需要。

“后悔药没那么容易吃。”童虎听到史昂低喃，但同时也觉察身后传来白羊座的脚步声，逐渐向自己靠近。“你要干什么？”  
童虎隔着肩膀把海绵递过去。

史昂一把夺过。“手臂长度和身高成正比，难怪你够不到。”

肥皂液刺激每一寸伤口，史昂的动作也远谈不上温柔，但童虎却倍受鼓舞。如果史昂此刻又耐心又诚实，他才看不到希望。

史昂拿着海绵给童虎擦身，当看到肩膀上被圣衣压出的痕迹时他停了下来。史昂掬起一捧水将那里冲洗干净，然后用指尖轻轻按压。“怎么回事？”

“圣衣上有一块凸出的部分。”

“之前为什么不来找我帮你修？”史昂问。

答案不言自明：因为你都不愿意见我。

童虎觉得一阵激灵，像饮下一口薄荷酒。他扭头，史昂把手指移开了。伤口愈合了。还是如此让人捉摸不透！即便过去了这么多年！史昂的手经过童虎的后背，在每处裂口、淤青和挫伤停留，为童虎抚平疼痛。

童虎听见自己心脏猛烈跳动的声音。他想说“我想你”，但话到嘴边却变成“可以了”。

室内的沉默气氛更为凝重，水滴滴落在地面上，滚动着，如同珍珠在天鹅绒上。

“我还没有完成，”史昂说，但他还是把手移开了。

“这些足够了，”童虎说，他转过身，看到史昂绯红的双眼，眼眸里有金色光芒跃动，是烛火的投影。而他的脸色苍白，显得疲惫不堪。“请允许我回报你。”

史昂哼了一声，拳头捶打童虎的头。“这个榆木脑袋多久在战场上卡壳一次？揍你是应得的，你难道忘了已经给我治疗过腿了吗？”

“史昂，”童虎说，“我们总是互相较劲，但很久以前我就想明白了——我很高兴能和你较劲。”

史昂摇摇头。“一个烂透了的傻瓜！”他把头发撩到胸前，转过身蛮横地说，“老妈子，给我搓背。”

童虎小心地给史昂擦背，避免触碰任何伤口。他继续说：“那些日子……”

“一定是这里的冷空气让你唠叨个不停。”史昂打断童虎。他站起身从童虎身边走开，在水池边缘坐下来，水漫过胸口，他的两条手臂搭在池边，宛若置身王座。

童虎摇摇头。这太史昂了。哪怕是带着最大善意的橄榄枝，这个人也从来不会好好接受。他走到水池边缘，那里水色幽深，在烛火映照下影影绰绰，像傍晚的天空，既有落日余晖，又能看到星辰初绽。而史昂，宽阔的胸膛袒露，长发随意盘成发髻，就像宙斯那样睥睨众生。

童虎潜入水中，横穿水池后在另一端冒出水面。他甩甩头发，水滴四散。“来游泳。”

“不。”

“为什么不？水温正好，非常舒服。”

“如果有一面镜子的话，你会看到原因。浑身湿漉漉，成何体统。此外，没什么比一直落水狗更难闻的了。”然后他补充说，“也别想作弄我。我知道你在想什么。”

“我知道。”童虎说。

. : .

竞技场火光四射。

Narcisse向后急退，一方面避免被Sylphide锁喉，另一方面也不愿触碰对方高耸的胸部。随着一声胜利的呐喊，带着面具的巨蟹座圣斗士缠上Narcisse的双腿，克服身高和体重的劣势，将对手扳倒在地。

“看到了吗，”史昂在童虎耳边低语，“敌人不会等到你进入完全状态的。”他边说边把童虎的脸按在地上摩擦。

“你就这么喜欢自说自话吗？”童虎说道，他起身反击，从各个角度展开攻势。史昂在身高上占优势，但童虎的力量略胜一筹：他们的对抗经常以平局收场。

但这次，史昂使出了一招被认为是“犯规”的擒拿术，童虎怪叫一声，引得整个竞技场乐开了花。

“你作弊！”童虎怒气冲冲，“太无耻了！竟然用那一招！”他觉得尴尬无比。

“敌人才不会管你的尊严或面子。”史昂没有放松克制住童虎的动作，恶作剧般地说。

“那你一定是我敌人了！”童虎回答，“朋友才不会这么做！”

“如果我不帮助圣斗士同伴克服弱点，还算得上什么朋友呢？”

“你竟然为了合理化自己的目的不惜歪曲事实。”

“所以你认输吗？”

“绝不！”

. : .

“你刚才在想什么？”史昂懒懒地问。

“我想到那天在竞技场，你交给我无论何时都要准备好敌人的任何举动。”

史昂皱眉。“是吗？我记得那天你问我是不是你的敌人。”

“然后你要求我认输，”童虎大笑。“你的确是会那样说的人。”

“我只能是我。”

“那是个很好的教训，我在每次战斗中都一以贯之，除了一次。”

史昂歪着头说，“哦？”

“从那之后只有一次，我因为个人的行为而不知所措。”童虎说，他看到史昂别过头去，在水下的拳头被捏紧了。“史昂，你必须知道，那不是我的本意……”

“都是过去的事情，没有必要再纠结。”史昂的声音异常冷淡。“那个白羊座，那个天秤座——他们都不存在了。我们回不到从前。”说完他站起身，步出水池，消失在宫殿的里间，留下童虎一个人在混乱的思绪中。


	4. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a Chinese translation version of silverr's Legacy

Chapter 4: Fire

by silverr

童虎缩回温热的浴池，暗自埋怨自己的笨拙。他本以为和史昂的谈话会像帮助一只爪子被刺到动物那样——在经受最初的拒绝后，那根刺迟早会一点点出来，然后伤口也会开始愈合。

然而，无论他释放多大的善意，表现出怎样的关心，他仍然被咬了一口。

他从水中爬出，他把史昂想象成一只咆哮着的三足跛行的狼，这让他不禁微笑起来。正在此时，史昂拿着两条亚麻布浴袍回来了。

他们悄无声息地穿上衣服，之后童虎弯腰就着火取暖。

史昂站在一边，甩着头试图让发梢的水快些干（尽管他十分小心，发梢还是不可避免地湿了）。

“我是不是应该把傲慢也加入到你的罪恶清单中，也好和愤怒作伴。”童虎边把一根木头放进火堆边说。

史昂甩动头发，水点如雨滴一样打在童虎脸上。“我又听到了嫉妒么？”

“这些概念对于我这个小个子都太高级了。”童虎说，他又往火里加了些木材，然后才来到桌边取食物。如果这是史昂不愿讨论的话题，那就这样吧。

“好吧，我不懒惰。”史昂边说边用手指梳通长发。看到童虎咬了一口面包，他补充说：“也不像某些人那样暴食。”

童虎翻了个白眼，嘴巴里继续咀嚼面包。

接下来几分钟他们站在桌边迅速进食——战斗不会因为用餐而暂停，每个战士都清楚——然后坐到沙发上。

童虎希望尽可能延续谈话。“我觉得圣斗士唯一不会犯的罪孽是贪婪，因为我们圣斗士的本性就是为了更高的利益牺牲自己的利益。”

“那么色欲呢？”史昂点头同意，然后问。

他像一个猎人布下陷阱。

“据我所知，我们的同伴都没有这个恶习。”

史昂没有回答。他们坐在沙发上，听着火堆发出的噼里啪啦声。

过了一会儿，史昂站了起来。

“怎么了？”童虎问。

“应该由懂得它本质的人来照管火堆。”

“如果它熄灭了，你可以指导我怎样使它复燃。”童虎说，“你的腿需要休息。”

“没错，”史昂说着坐回到沙发上，“我很担心我的医生是在巡回木偶剧团拿到的执照。”

“好啊，如果你的腿是木头做的，我是不是应该用它来生火呢？这样我就能证实暴躁的白羊座是不是那么容易着火。”

史昂冷哼一声。“你不是第一个想这么做的人。要是我愿意的话，也能像你们这些人一样吸引众多情人，金发碧眼的、红发的、美丽的、温柔的、俏皮的……”

“真是花团锦簇。”童虎说。

“花朵在晨曦中枯萎。”史昂闭上眼睛。

“说的不错，”童虎表示赞同，然后问道：“但你说‘如果你愿意’是什么意思呢？我听说过去几年里你也是万花丛中过。”

史昂睁开眼睛。“什么时候你被任命为我的情感秘书？”

“没那个必要。流言满天飞。”

“我还以为你是个正经人，不会去听那些嚼舌根。”史昂伸手取了一些橄榄。“我一直觉得很惊讶，你们这些人竟然热衷于别人的床笫之私。尤其是神父们一直训诫，沉溺于肉体欢愉是重罪么。”

“难道对你的种族而言不是么？”童虎问。

“除了Verlis老师，我还没有遇见过任何一个族人。”史昂盯着跳动的火焰，“我一直不理解这条禁令的意义。”

童虎沉默。

“除去仪式的加持和法律的庇护，高尚的感情和单纯的肉欲在表达形式方面又有什么区别呢？”史昂停顿了一下，似乎是意识到自己太严肃了，他接着说：“或许二者之间根本没有差别？归根结底，除了甜言蜜语、害羞娇嗔和廉价礼物，情侣之间的做爱又和春天的动物有什么差异呢？”

“我不知道。”童虎说。

“怎么了？你还是处子之身么？”当童虎沉默不语的时候史昂轻声问，“那么至少我们还有相似之处。”

童虎大为惊讶，他问道：“真的吗？回答都是‘不’？”（No）

“子虚乌有。”史昂的语调恢复冷硬。（Naught）

“两者有区别么？”

“只有你不这么认为。”

“那么两者的区别在哪里呢？‘子虚乌有’和‘不’之间的差别，跟我说说吧。”

“区别在于前者是未曾出口的问题，后者则是被拒绝的邀约。”史昂说，他的话像鞭子一样抽打在童虎心上。

*

“你的为人渗透在平常的一言一行中，”Basho老师曾经说过，“不管是最高尚最复杂的行为还是最微末的”日常细节。

“这样说来，老师，”射手座的Balin微笑着问，“只有看看白羊座和天秤座在吃饭时候的言行，就能知道他们是什么性格里吧？”

欢声笑语回荡在餐厅中。Basho老师笑着呷了一口茶。童虎也冲着Balin露齿一笑，后者正看着史昂的方向。和通常一样，白羊座没有坐在自己的座位上，他绕着桌子四处游荡，他加入到每一个对话中，却也不妨碍狼吞虎咽（通常他吃餐桌上最辛辣的东西）。童虎则与之相反，他细嚼慢咽，倾听多过发言，他偏爱简单的食物，能从中品出许多滋味。

Sylphide发出一阵银铃似的笑声， Narcisse在给她挠痒痒，她告诉他停下来。尽管隔着面具，Sylphide的愉悦显而易见，Narcisse也是一样。他们的爱情是一盏灯塔，提醒同伴们圣斗士是为了保护而存在——或许这也是老师们允许恋情存在的原因。

童虎也笑起来，然后把注意力放到面前的汤盆中，他拿起碗，解决掉最后一口汤和面条，抬眼看到史昂的脸。史昂好像在为什么事情生气，童虎相信，当史昂想说的时候，他会知道是怎么一回事。

水瓶座圣斗士迟到了，但带着礼物——一种香气四溢、表皮光滑的椭圆形水果，他说在故乡印度这被称为“mangkay”（芒果）。几乎人人都在得到金黄色水果切片的时候就大快朵颐，但童虎把它放置在一边。史昂趴在桌子上，拿起那个小碟子。“所以你不想吃咯？”他说，眼睛放着光。他等到童虎刚咬一口洋葱饼时才忽然发问。

“我想要等一会儿再吃，”童虎一边咀嚼一边说，手在空中挥舞，示意史昂将盘子放下。

他听到盘子与桌子碰撞发出咔嗒一声，然后是一句惊呼：“小偷！童虎被打劫了！”

童虎花了一分钟才明白发生了什么。Gais指指童虎看已经空掉的盘子，然后又指指史昂。此刻的史昂已经走远，脸上尽是得意的笑，手里炫耀着黄色的什么东西，一闪身消失在食堂大门外。童虎跳起来，大声对饭桌边其他人道歉，然后追着史昂出去了。

史昂跑过一座又一座种满古老树木的山丘，逐渐远离城镇。他的头发在他身后飘扬，像苍绿色的火焰。童虎和史昂的距离越来越远，但他并不担心：史昂的耐力不如他，只要童虎坚持，他迟早能拖垮史昂。

追逐在小树林中继续。史昂不时从视野中消失，但童虎却离他更近了。最终，童虎在山顶上一个被枯树掩映的山洞中捕获史昂，在这个山洞中他们曾共度一段时光。

史昂伸出他的手，黄色的水果闪闪发光。

“那是我的，”童虎说。

“那就过来拿吧，”史昂语带嘲讽，但当童虎靠近时，他又一下子把水果扔进自己的嘴里。

童虎被史昂荒唐的举动惹恼，一下子冲到史昂面前，把他撂倒在地。“给我！”他说。

史昂摇着头，眯起眼睛，“现在是我的了，”他低喃。

“还给我，”童虎说，他想都没想就把自己的嘴唇覆盖到史昂的唇上，试图用舌头从他的嘴里把东西挖出来。

他预想史昂会用一切愤怒的方式反抗，因此当史昂全然没有反应时，童虎甚至有一瞬间感到担忧——唯恐自己刚才把史昂撂倒在地时伤了他。童虎后退一步，而史昂伸出手圈住童虎的脖子，一个翻身，他压到童虎的身上。

史昂亲吻着童虎，“盗窃”事件很快被遗忘。史昂的小宇宙在两人周身燃烧，如此激烈，几乎令人灼痛。史昂正将自己的幻想转化为现实，童虎对此确定无疑。他竟然不知道，史昂对他抱有的是这样的情感？

童虎能感受到史昂深藏的喜悦、坚持的热情和甜蜜的嘴唇，他的双手掩着腰侧一路向下游弋，童虎的心里被点燃一把火——如此出人意料，却又汹涌澎湃。童虎需要一些时间去调整、去呼吸、去思考，因此他扳住史昂的肩膀，把头偏到另外一边。

“史昂，停下。”他说。

忽然，史昂用力推开童虎，喉头发出一声哀叹，飞快离开林间。

“别！”童虎震惊地躺在地上，他喘不上气，没能把史昂喊回来。

发生了什么？

童虎展开小宇宙，却无法感知到任何东西。

但他是了解史昂的。

（是吗？）

如果他继续等在这里，只要稍微有点耐心，史昂会回来的。

（他会吗？）

这些年来，他们一起学习、一起训练、彼此切磋，他们不仅是圣斗士同僚，更是朋友。但他现在看到了史昂出人意料的另一面，这似乎不应该成为改变他们友谊的原因。

（是吗？）

一个小时过去了。

两个小时过去了。

潮湿的树叶和松针遍布在他所坐的地方，随着时间的推移慢慢浸透他的衣衫，吸走身体中的热量，逐渐使他麻木。他对此欣然接受，感觉自己的身体躺在地上，经历春假秋冬，被树叶所覆盖，接着是积雪，又慢慢地肢解、腐败、与土地融为一体。脑海中浮现出这样的映像，童虎逐渐找回心绪的平静。他一定能跨过这关，效忠雅典娜是他的唯一目的，无论是独自完成或者与朋友一起，都没有什么关系。

 

但……他是史昂……

怀着绝望的情绪，他把手覆上双眼。“史昂，”他低喃，仅仅说出这个名字就令他喉咙一阵发紧。

他又举目四望，映入眼眸的是Demaris。她坐在他身边， 长发随意披散。她什么都没有说。她没有说“怎么了？”，也没有说“相信一切都会好起来——毕竟你们之前也曾拳脚相向”。她只是耐心地坐着，她的面具恰到好处地没有一点表情。童虎为此而感激，他感激她的沉默。

太阳西沉，她牵起他的手去吃晚饭。

 

*

史昂突兀地站起身，说了一句“晚安”，然后往门廊走去。

“史昂，”童虎喊道，“这次我不会放你走，除非你先听我把话说完。”

史昂停下脚步。

“那一天你已经做出了选择。”史昂冷冷地说，“虽然你只说了一个字，但已经足够了。语言的力量如此强大，单单是雅典娜的名字就能封印哈迪斯和波塞冬的灵魂。”

“可我们不是神啊，史昂，”童虎耐心地说，“难道那句话不能收回吗？”

史昂转过身。“那又能怎么样？自此以后，我们的分歧就无法弥合了。曾经我们能够互补，现在只剩下全然对立。我们早就分道扬镳，不久之后或许根本连话都不用说了。”

“你错了，”童虎说。他记起两人曾经的点点滴滴。“除去雅典娜和我的老师，你是我生命中最重要的人。鉴于我们现在仍然都是雅典娜的圣斗士，所以除非是女神的旨意，否则我不会带着我们之间的芥蒂离开圣域。”

“你为什么那么执着？”史昂问。“在我伤口撒盐对你有什么好处？”

“难道受伤的只有你吗？”童虎反驳道，他终于也沉不住气。“什么时候你才能不再那么自私？你觉得你没有伤过我吗？你就这样抛弃了我们的友情，就像一个不可理喻的婴孩，因为得不到一整个就把得到的半个也扔掉？”

“你不会懂的！”史昂说，愤怒使他颤抖，“我不会接受坦塔罗斯的命运！”

“不，你现在什么都有了，”童虎迅速回应，“只是你对什么都没有耐性！强取豪夺，从不思考。”

他们站了一会儿，怒目而视，中间只有一掌宽的距离。最后史昂后退了一步，苦笑着说，“不，我真的不是那样。”

“如果我能让时间倒流——”童虎说，他意识到自己一切修复关系的努力只是把旧伤口撕开更深。

“神也不能操控时间，”史昂的身影没入黑暗。“晚安，童虎。好好睡吧。”

 

【注：坦塔罗斯，是希腊神话中主神宙斯之子，起初甚得众神的宠爱，获得别人不易得到的极大荣誉：能参观奥林匹亚山众神的集会和宴会。坦塔罗斯因此变得骄傲自大，侮辱众神，因此他被打入地狱，永远受着痛苦的折磨。后遂以其名喻指受折磨的人；以“坦塔罗斯的苦恼”喻指能够看目标却永远达不到目标的痛苦。（摘自百度百科）】


	5. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a Chinese translation version of silverr's Legacy

第五章 Gold

白日与黑夜如云泥之别，但其间的转换有时却晦暗不明。太阳出现在地平线前之前许久，黎明仿佛就已经开始。

童虎醒来的时候，看到被几近熄灭的炉火勾勒出的模糊身影。他伸了个懒腰，支起手肘。“睡不着吗？”

史昂的注意力似乎还在火堆的余烬上，他问道：“你在沙发上睡得好吗？”

“这是有好处的，”童虎说，“让庐山的恶劣环境变得好接受一些。”他又伸展了一下。“你呢？你睡的好吗？”

“我心烦意乱，”史昂说，“你到我的床上去睡吧。”

“即使得到邀请，我也不想占据新任教皇的位置。”童虎轻轻地说，但顾忌到史昂悲伤的神色，他继续问道：“新任命似乎让你有些苦恼，不过雅典娜对你如此信任，多少应该感到满足吧。”

史昂耸耸肩。“我？等星星告诉我每个小宇宙回归的时候？训练那些斗士以便他们去训练圣斗士候补？把握政治和经济的走向？时刻警惕任何邪恶势力的冒头？”他在火堆上加了一些燃料。

“这么来看的话，你的责任的确浩如烟海。”童虎柔声说，“但海洋由无数水滴汇成，每天你只要面对其中的一滴水。”

火苗窜动火星点点中，史昂摇了摇头。“我害怕的是孤独，未来几十几百年的空虚。”

童虎讶异于史昂会坦诚这样的情感。“这似乎是隐士才有的烦恼吧？但你的职责需要你踏足世界各地，与各种权势博弈，会见可能影响国家命运的人物。”

“的确，我的身边会聚集许许多多的人，”史昂说，“但我只是个观察者，有所为有所不为，更不能显露本来面目或真实的意图。我永远不会成为他们中的一员。”

“但你会培养新一代圣斗士，不是吗？”

“那是很久以后的事了。”

“那这样吧，在这期间，”童虎说，“如果你想找个同伴聊聊，随时欢迎你来庐山。我会乐于见到熟悉的面孔，哪怕是像你那样的一张臭脸。”

史昂看着童虎，他似乎第一次意识到，童虎也将成为看护使命的囚徒。“是啊，”史昂再度开口，依旧是熟悉的戏谑口吻，“那样的话，你那些可怜的百龙也不会退化地太快。”

“我等着。也别废了你的一身功夫。”

史昂扔了一截木头到火堆里。“我们的新任务你不觉得奇怪吗？”

“怎么说？”

史昂犹豫着，小心选择措辞。“似乎在执行这个任务时，我们不应该再自认为是圣斗士了？”

“为什么这么说？”

“我们最大的敌人——我们因之存在并接受训练——已经被击败了。我们怎么能再被视为战士呢？既然我们已经没有理由再穿上圣衣了。”史昂指着门口两堆黄金色的金属堆说道。

“史昂，”童虎急切地凑近身体，“在我看来，我们是圣斗士，并不由我们的敌人或所穿的圣衣来认定，而是由我们对雅典娜的忠诚和守护众生的职责所决定的。”

史昂没有回答，童虎耐心地等着，凝视火光在史昂的脸上忽明忽灭。最终白羊座点点头。“为什么呢？”他问，“你能数年如一日保持冷静，而我却几分钟都不行？”

童虎笑了。“我也一直觉得奇怪，”他说。

史昂把手靠近火堆。“我总是觉得冷。从没真正感受到温暖。”

“也不是从来没有吧，”童虎笑了。

“我忘记了什么吗？”

“你忘了我们在听完Demaris的故事后建的小树屋了吗？用加热的石头祈祷的那个仪式？”

史昂轻轻点了下头。“啊，是啊。我记得。那是唯一一次我觉得周身被炽热包围。”

“我们几乎被烤干了，第二天早上几乎没力气从里面爬出来。我还从没有那么渴过。”

史昂又往火堆里添了根木头。“这么多年过去了啊。”

“或许——”童虎顿了顿，直到史昂转过头看着他才继续说道：“现在还没到黎明，我们还有几个小时能睡个暖和的好觉，就将当时在小树屋一样。”

史昂看着童虎，缓缓眨了下眼，他不明白童虎的意思。

“一起。”

史昂把斗篷裹得更紧了，表情晦涩不明。

童虎补充道：“毕竟，这是雅典娜的愿望。”

“如果雅典娜这样希望的话，”史昂说，“我们应该遵从。”

. : .

把沙发和桌子移开后，有足够的空间在火堆边放置从教皇床上取下的床垫和毯子。

史昂指着童虎。“作为客人，你睡火堆旁边吧。”

“睡在那里的话，添柴的事就都落在我头上了吧？”童虎挖苦道，顺便伸了个懒腰，侧身躺在另一边。

“我一直都很欣赏你的实用主义。”史昂说着也躺下身子，把毯子盖在两人身上。他的肩膀刚好蹭到童虎的后背。

“史昂？“”童虎在一片寂静中出声，但另一个人没有理会，似乎睡着了。

. : .

清晨来得太早。童虎醒来时，史昂已经离开。

他在殿外发现新任教皇，他正在检查天秤座黄金圣衣。“需要用很多血么？”童虎问。

“不用太多。”史昂回答。童虎刚卷起袖子，史昂摇了摇头。“现在不是时候，我还需要工具和材料，如果它们还能在白羊宫的废墟中找到的话。修补圣衣需要新鲜的血液。”看童虎仍不明白，史昂补充道：“万事俱备的时候，我会用自己的血。”

“把它带去庐山吧，我们一起……”

“我要修补许多圣衣，”史昂淡淡地说。他又恢复了以往的克制。

童虎拍拍他的肩膀，然后说：“这么说来，你要来往庐山好几次。”

“至少两次，”史昂说，“这就是你的待客之道吗？甚至都不知道那边是不是适合居住？”

“没错，”童虎大笑，“除了知道五老峰囚禁着哈迪斯的灵魂，我对那里一无所知。但我知道一件事。”

“是什么？”史昂问，同时小心地把天秤座圣衣的碎片恢复原位。

“那里能清楚地看见星星，就像在占星山一样。”

史昂抬头看向天空。两个骄傲的灵魂展望他们的未来，回顾他们的过去。沉默良久，史昂说：“口说无凭。等我亲自去那边看过才知道你有没有说实话。”

. : .

匆匆吃完早餐，他们沿着十二宫的废墟缓步而下。吊唁完Narcisse后，史昂把插着一朵玫瑰的精致银花屏递给童虎，“留个纪念吧。”他说。

“他在我心里。”童虎说，“他们都在。我没必要留他们的东西。”

“他死了。”史昂说，“他们都死了，什么东西都用不上了。但我不能允许曾经取悦过他的东西腐败修坏。”

进入摩羯宫后，史昂站了很久，手捧一件摩羯座战士常穿的红色内衬披风。与童虎一度决裂后，Akio是与史昂交情最深厚的人。

“这是他祖国的物品，”史昂说，“他总是对我说，希望自己出生在一个世纪之前，那时正是Gabriel Bethlen和George I Rákóczi的黄金时代，他的国家依然保持独立，没有被奥地利帝国吞并。”史昂放下披风，“他教了我很多欧洲史”，他遗憾地说，“我应该让自己成为他更好的击剑对手。”

“他很珍视你的友情，”童虎说道，毫无羡慕或嫉妒。摩羯座有足够坚毅的性格，是圣域除了童虎之外能与史昂相处的人，也只有他能排遣史昂的情绪。——尽管也有谣言暗示史昂在圣域之外胡作非为。

他们就这样前进，通过射手宫和天蝎宫。他们在每座宫殿里吊唁，史昂在每一处为童虎找到纪念物。

处女宫前，童虎的脚步迟疑了。史昂后退一步，以示尊重。“你喜欢过她，”他最后说，“跟她说声再见吧。”

童虎点头。一刻钟后，他眼神黯然却坚定地走出处女宫，手中握着一小串鹿皮珠子。

史昂跟上他的脚步，他们继续走着，回忆起狮子座Gais的热情和幽默，巨蟹座Sylphide的勇气，双子座Kastor的艺术天赋，金牛座Ranier的坚毅。

当他们来到白羊宫时史昂说：“在这里等着。我有些东西想要给你。”几分钟后他才回来，递给童虎一个盛满绿色液体的小玻璃瓶。

“这是什么？”童虎问，摆弄着瓶子的封印。

“住手！”史昂厉声说，“不要打开它。这是我最宝贵的东西，是我的老师Verlis给我的。”

童虎把瓶子置于光线下，慢慢转动角度观察，很快入了迷。随着童虎手腕的转动，里面的液体由绿色变换为瑰丽奇幻的各种颜色。“那为什么要给我呢？”

史昂欲言又止。“我不会告诉你的。我不会说除了你，我没有谁可给。”他耸耸肩，似乎要否定自己之前的说法，“总之这的确是奇怪的礼物，但我还是要给你。你不必留着它。”

“我会好好保存的，”童虎说，“但我没有什么回礼。”

“一个承诺，”史昂说，“发誓不会忘记我。”

“哪怕斗转星移。”

童虎没有再说什么，他整理了一下为数不多的物品，转身告别友人和家园，向庐山进发。

. : .

End of Part One


End file.
